Flash (Wally West)
Summary Wally West, better known as The Flash is a member of the Justice League and the former sidekick and successor of Barry Allen. As the "Fastest Man Alive", he is constantly caught in various world-shattering conflicts while trying to balance his heroics with his home life as a father of two. Powers and Stats Tiering System: 4-B+ Name: Wally West (formerly known as Kid Flash) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely 30 or 40 Classification: Human Speed Force User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Invisibility, Regeneration (High-Low), Limited Air Manipulation, Can travel through time and across timelines, Time Manipulation , & Time Stop (Has little control over it, however) Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (With the Infinite Mass Punch, and with Barry Allen he shattered a light construct made by Green Lantern and nearly broke his ring) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+. Immeasurable by running through time. Lifting Strength:' '''Peak Human ' Striking Strength: Solar System Class+''' (With Infinite Mass Punch) Durability:''' At least '''Building level normally (He is consistently treated as far more vulnerable while standing still, but still tanked a hit from Grodd), and is also likely comparable to Barry Allen). Up to Solar System level+ while running (The Speed Force likely enhances his durability, as he is able to withstand the force from his own punches) Stamina:''' Limitless, as long as he has access to the speed force, Virtually Inexhaustible otherwise. Range:' Standard melee range (Most of his powers are melee based, but he can use ranged Speed Force effects a few meters away.), up to Kilometers (several) with whirlwinds and such '''Standard Equipment:' None notable Intelligence:''' Wally West has a college education, mastery of the Speed Force, has many years of experience fighting all kinds of enemies. He was said to have read the Internet - the whole thing. '''Weaknesses: Various types of energy can affect him even while moving or functioning at superhuman speeds, as well as effectively diminish/cut off his connection to the Speed Force. Using the Speed Force excessively and recklessly can result in him being permanently trapped in it. He cannot alter the kinetic energy of objects that gain their speed from time manipulation. He also needs a massive amount of food to compensate for his greatly accelerated metabolism. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Infinite Mass Punch: By accelerating to near the speed of light, he uses the Speed Force to allow the effects of relativity to increase the mass of his body, thus allowing him to hit with an incredibly powerful punch (said to be as powerful as the mass of a white dwarf star) * Speed Force Dump: After touching his opponent, he can dump battle field removal them into the dimension of the Speed Force. * Speed Steal: By touching (or just getting near) an opponent, he can steal all of their kinetic momentum and add it to his own. In addition to slowing the target down, it also immobilizes them indefinitely, making them frozen like a statue. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. This version of the Flash was recently reintroduced to Post-Flashpoint continuity, but so far does not appear to retain anywhere near the same power level, so please avoid scaling other current characters from Post-Crisis statistics.